Creation
by shadowtails2727
Summary: Based on a real nightmare I had.


I walk through my front door, finally happy to be back. I sighed. But suddenly, I heard a loud scraping noise, it sounded like metal against metal. I felt queasy, and then noticed someone sitting at the counter. It was my friend, Samuel. He was smiling, ever so slightly. He stared at me, waiting for something to happen. I said hello to him, but he ignored me. I went over to the noise and gasped filled with fear. Lying on the floor was a torn up animatronic, one that looked like the Mangle. It was Creation. I could tell right away. His eyes glowed slightly red, and he stared at the floor. Without knowing, I walked up closer to him, and reached out… Then, he raised his head, and stared back at me. He looked like he was grinning. My friend then tapped me on the shoulder, scaring me.

"I think, we need to talk. In your room," he said in his creepy voice. I shivered at the sound of it. He laughed softly.

"I promise, I won't hurt you," he whispered in my ear. He started walking down the hallway to my room, telling me to follow him. I looked back at Creation. He was gone. So I followed Samuel, worried. My hands started to feel sweaty. He walked me into my room, smiling. He was acting weird, something was up with him. As we got in my room, I heard heavy footsteps and kids laughing and talking. I peeked outside my door. There were four kids heading to another room, each of them wearing a Five Nights at Freddy's mask. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

"You see that kid in the Bonnie mask? He will die. He will be the only one. Just like…" he said, spacing out. He then looked at me.

"You….." he said, smiling wider. I looked shocked. Samuel wouldn't say that. Unless, it wasn't him. But it was.

"I think, I'm going to take a quick walk outside," I said in a worried quick voice. I started walking towards the door. He grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me back. He then proceeded to push me into the closet. I got out before he shut the door on me, and started to back away from him.

"Samuel… what are you doing? I need to go, I'm late for something" I lied. I walked towards the door again, but this time, Samuel grabbed me by the wrists painfully. I was so close to getting out…

"You will stay. And don't be afraid. He'll be in here with you. You will be able to live forever. You won't have to worry about death ever again," Samuel said slowly. I started to cry, feeling afraid. This had to be fake. Samuel would never do this to me. In one swift move, he let go of me, and ran out the door. He then shut it tightly. I pounded on the door, screaming for help. I heard him walk away, chuckling to himself and whispering something. A soft grinding noise was heard from far away. It started to get louded. He was getting closer. I stopped banging on the door, and walked to the far corner of my room. Loud heavy footsteps and scaping was heard, sending a chill down my spine. I felt cold and afraid. The footsteps stopped right outside my door. I could hear insane glitchy laughter, and the sound of my door opening. I froze not knowing what to do. Creation was in the doorway, bending down just enough so he could stare at me. His mouth was opening and closing slowly. He stared at me, and then started walking towards me, dragging his bloody hook against the wall. I tried to run out through the other door, but Samuel was there, waiting for me. He was smiling creepily again. I looked back at Creation. He was tilting his head slightly, seeming amused.

"She's all yours," Samuel said to him. He kicked me down to the floor and closed the door. Creation's eyes lit up brighter, as if he were excited for this. He calmly walked up to me once again. I backed up into a wall. He got closer, so close that our heads were almost touching. He let out a soft growl and touched my face, staring into my eyes. He then viciously grabbed me by the throat, and pulled me upwards. I made a loud choked out cry, and felt drool running down my chin. But it wasn't drool. It was blood. He reached out with his hook, and made the side of it run down my face softly. Another chill went down my spine. He was toying with me. Mocking me. He then put the sharp end of the hook on my cheek, and started to dig it into my skin. I let out a loud scream as he pulled it downwards, ripping off part of my face. It went through my cheek, and into my mouth. He pulled his hook out, and then proceeded to slowly cut my arm, slicing down all the way to my hand. I had never felt as much pain. It was slow, and he seemed to be enjoying seeing me in pain.

Blood rushed down from my mouth and arm. He dropped me down to the floor, letting go of my neck. I let in a big gulp of air, and then coughed up blood. I felt dizzy. My vision was going in and out. He turned me over, making it so that my back was facing towards him. He started to dig his hook into my back, being careless. He started to pull out things from my body, causing me to scream. He then put one of his feet on my back, while still cutting me. He pushed down slowly. He then started to dig his hook into the back of my neck… Then, everything went black.


End file.
